1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a substance dispensing system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a container for holding a substance and a dispensing system for expelling the substance from the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers are used to hold liquids until it is desired to dispense such liquids. A force is applied to the outside of the container to deform the container and dispense the liquid. However, such deformation of a container to dispense a liquid is random and causes undesired consequences. For example, in a sausage caulking gun or similar operation, a seal between the dispensing components is difficult to maintain and the flexible wall of the container is able to slip between a plate and an inside wall of a vessel the container is within. This condition is often referred to as “blow by” and causes a significant portion of the liquid to be stuck within the blown by portion of the container. This significant portion of the liquid is then unable to be dispensed.
Furthermore, when a container slips by a plate in this manner, the container often tears, or may even burst, causing the liquid to undesirably escape. Leaks of the liquid from the container in this way are not acceptable due to the loss of the liquid, the messy nature of the leak, the damage the liquid may cause to the system, and the performance problems the liquid may cause to the system.